


Move the bears Ouma kun

by SnowKnightDreamer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Other, Sort Of, build a bear workshop, its a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKnightDreamer/pseuds/SnowKnightDreamer
Summary: Hi I'm Ouma Kokichi and I'm addicted to Build a Bear workshop toys





	Move the bears Ouma kun

Saihara walked up the stairs and took a deep breath as he stood outside of Ouma's dorm, pillow in hand. This would be the first time that the detective slept in the same bed as Ouma. He was a bit nervous to say the least. What if he sweats too much and disgusts the other? What if he accidentally sets the dorm on fire? Well...that last one was impossible, but it still could happen. 

With a shaky hand, Saihara knocks on the door. No answer. He knocks again and again until he hears Ouma's voice yell, "Come in Saihara-chaaan!"

Saihara enters the room and sees a mountain of Build a Bear workshop toys on Ouma's bed. Said Ouma is almost buried beneath all them. Also, there was no room at all for Saihara.

"....O...Ouma-kun. Can you.....maybe move some of the bears?"

"The bears stay Saihara-chan."

"But there's no room for me."

"The. Bears. Stay."

Saihara cried and laid on the bear mountain next to Ouma. 

Then, a void opened up and slowly sucked Saihara into the bear mountain. Saihara is gone.

Ouma cries and burns all the bears.


End file.
